Most modern single dwellings and apartments/commercial buildings are provided with water from a central water supply source. Form this source the water is conventionally distributed through a structure-external main water valve, a pressure regulator and subsequently is fed into the building's internal water distribution plumbing which includes a plurality of user-controlled faucets or water valves.
In such a water supply and water distribution system if a rupture occurs in one or more of the internal primary water pipes, the expelled water can only be stopped by closing the structure-external main water valve. If no one is present to detect a flooding condition, the flooding will continue until such time that the main water valve is closed. There is presently no practical method or components available to automatically sense an abnormal water flow condition and to automatically shut-off the water supply.
The availability of an automatic water-flow sensor and water shut-off system is especially important in high-rise apartments and commercial buildings. In these structures, if a water pipe ruptures and the rupture goes undetected, as can occur when one is asleep or during a holiday or weekend, not only will the floor where the rupture occurred flood but the water will also drain to lower floors. This drainage will then cause additional damage to equipment, furniture as well as to the building structure.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,921,209 Moineau 1 May 1990 4,823,414 Piersimoni 25 April 1989 4,445,238 Maxhimer 1 May 1984 4,069,838 Hansen 24 January 1978 ______________________________________
The Moineau patent discloses a dual-solenoid operated water control valve that operates in combination with a pair of timers to control the length of time a bather can use a shower. The first timer controls the length of time water flows through the shower by energizing and de-energizing the solenoids. The second timer prevents the solenoids from being energized for a predetermined time after the first timer has turned off the water. Thus, preventing the shower from being turned on again until the time period has elapsed.
The Piersimoni patent discloses a system for automatically providing the flow of water to a sink faucet in response to an object being placed in the sink. The flow is controlled by a light source-photosensor pair positioned on the sink so that the light beam of the photosensor is focused at a point intersecting the path of the fluid from the faucet. An electronics circuit and valve are provided which actuate and then cut-off the water flow in response to an object under the faucet reflecting light from the light source to the photosensor. Additional circuits terminates the water flow after a predetermined period has timed out.
The Maxhimer patent dislose an apparatus that controls the water level in a swimming pool. The apparatus includes a water level sensing system located remotely from the swimming pool, and a control system for controlling or activating a water supply valve which in turn controls the flow of water to the swimming pool.
The Hansen patent discloses a liquid level sensor for use in filling containers. A fiber optic bundle is arranged to form a flow path for a light beam in a manner that the flow path is interrupted when the liquid level reaches a predetermined level. The fiber optic bundle is connected to a liquid loading system that automatically controls the filling of the container.